


Coming Home

by FemStilesFan



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Always Female Stiles, Ex-Marine Derek Hale, F/M, Female Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, Isaac (mentioned) - Freeform, Laura Hale (Mentioned) - Freeform, Lydia and Jackson (mentioned), No Hale Fire, OMC - Freeform, Papa Hale - Freeform, Peter Hale (mentioned) - Freeform, Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski (mentioned) - Freeform, Stalker Matt Daehler, femStiles, girl stiles, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemStilesFan/pseuds/FemStilesFan
Summary: As Derek walked up to his childhood home he quickly thought to himself that maybe, just maybe he should have called first.  However after his 2 sisters and he had left home his parents had turned their home into long term and short term B&B.  They had the rooms, 5 in total not including his parents and his room available for rent and it gave his father something to do while his mother was running a successful Security Consultant business with his sister Laura and his Uncle Peter.  With that being said surprise visits were part of the norm for them.  He did after all want his homecoming from the Marines to be memorable, what better way than just showing up on their doorstep.I suck at summaries :(





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little FanFic. This is Part 1 of Coming Home, hopefully part 2 will be completed within the next few days. Enjoy and thanks again!!!!
> 
> As always any kudos and comments are awesome!!!!
> 
> \- FSF
> 
> Not Beta'd (unless I count as my own ;p ) All the mistakes are mine. I do not own Teen Wolf or it's character's I just like to play around with them.

Coming Home

As Derek walked up to his childhood home he quickly thought to himself that maybe, just maybe he should have called first. However after his 2 sisters and he had left home his parents had turned their home into long term and short term B&B. They had the rooms, 5 in total not including his parents and his room available for rent and it gave his father something to do while his mother was running a successful Security Consultant business with his sister Laura and his Uncle Peter. With that being said surprise visits were part of the norm for them. He did after all want his homecoming from the Marines to be memorable, what better way than just showing up on their doorstep.

He rang the door bell and anxiously waited for someone to answer, what he didn't expect was a teenage boy of maybe 15 or 16 to open the door. The boy in question had brown hair styled into a faux hawk with amber eyes an upturned nose and moles dotting his face. 

“What's up?” the boy said looking at Derek lazily.

“I'm looking for Patrick Hale” Derek responded with a half ass glare.

That's when he heard it his father's footsteps running to the door ... “Alex I told you, if your going to answer the door you have to be professional you can't just What's Up Dude everyone. I swear you and your mother are trying to drive me crazy” Patrick said with no heat behind his words, only fatherly fondness. Derek missed that voice more than he wanted to admit. 

“Yeah yeah I know Mr. H, anyways there's a Dude here with a perma scowl looking for you, he kinda looks like you, so yeah I'm gonna just go wash the Jeep before Mom gets home.” With that the kid pushed past Derek and headed for the baby blue Jeep he spotted on his way in.

After your typical welcome home hysteria of his mother and father filled with tears (yes maybe a couple of his own, shut up) hugs, jumping and more hugs, the 3 of them were able to move onto catching up conversation. 

“Whose the kid” Derek asked his parents as they sat on the front porch drinking coffee.

“Alex Stilinski he belongs to the new Sheriff's daughter, her name is some Polish name no one can pronounce. She goes by Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski said his daughter ran into some issues with the boys father. Guess he's been threatening to take the kid if she doesn't come back to him. Alex told me his dad has never been interested in him, he only wants Stiles. Guess he's been stalking her since high school. Neither Stiles nor her father have confirmed or denied whether Alex was conceived through consensual consent or not. I don't think he knows either, all the boy will say is he knows what his father is like and his loyalties lie with his mother and his grandfather.” Talia, Derek's mother explains.

“So is the Sheriff staying here too then” Derek inquires.

“No he has his own home but he's barely there. He knows what kind of work your mother does, the training we all have as a result of that and the fact that our systems are state of the art. He's a busy man and doesn't feel comfortable leaving them alone for hours on end. So we've agreed to renting 2 rooms to them long term. Isaac's been staying in the cabin, working from there so he can keep an eye on the house and this way they're never alone.” Patrick explains.

Shortly after they see and hear a motorcycle coming up the driveway, Derek watches as Alex drops the rag and runs to an empty spot beside the Jeep. The motorcycle comes to a stop inches from the kid. The rider gets off, instantly Derek can tell the rider is a woman, she's tall for a woman but there's no denying it's a she. The curves are porn worthy with all the leather she's wearing, with her brown hair coming from the bottom of her black helmet in a braid along the left side. She takes her helmet off and smiles a 200watt smile at the kid, she's beautiful is all Derek can think. She definitely resembles the kid, the only difference really is she's no teenager and her cheeks and lips are fuller than the boys and of course those curves. She throws an arm around the boys shoulder and starts walking up to the porch. 

“Stiles, Alex this is our son Derek he just came home from the Marines, he's going to be staying with us.” Talia introduced them all.

Waves, smiles and handshakes were exchanged. “Dude has a perma scowl Mom not sure he'll get our humour” Alex told his mother with a smirk.

“We've dealt with worse Dude, we've dealt with worse. Now lets get dinner started so they can do that family bonding crap they've been missing out on” Stiles told her son while she winked at Derek and gently nudged her son into the house.

All Derek could do was stare at her retreating back, missing the shared looks his parents shared between the 2 of them. “Quite the looker isn't she son? I know Parrish has been sniffing around since Lydia and Jackson ran off together” Talia smiled at her son.

Derek just glared at his mother without any heat behind it. All he could think was how his plans of just coming home may change to staying home. Surely his parents could use his help and another layer of protection for the boy and the beautiful woman wouldn't hurt. Besides his old friend Parrish could suck it, if he thought he was getting Stiles. 

The 3 of them did just as Stiles said they continued their family bonding crap and worked out some details about Derek helping out with both business' but making sure that he's able to stay in Beacon Hills so he could better protect the Stilinski's. He was more than qualified to do so, his time in the Marines had provided some very specific training to say the least. 

The 5 of them enjoyed a wonderful dinner together and got to know each other better. Derek learned that night, that Stiles had been born in Poland and had trained at Quantico, however all the issues with Matt had made it next to impossible to hold down a career with the FBI. She was waiting for her papers to start her position with the local BHPD under her father. Alex was in grade 10 and was attending BH High School, he was 15yrs old with a wicked crush (Stiles words) on Tara. He also learned that all 3 of the Stilinski's knew how to speak Polish which they loved to use to their advantage.

A few weeks had passed with a new routine settling in between Derek, Stiles, Alex and his parents. All Derek could think was how royally fucked he was. 

He definitely was staying home now.


End file.
